The Unhealthy Admiration
by RuthlessXenomorph
Summary: L and Light both purchased new notebooks and are writing entries in them. Both go through new experiences and later find out that, being an enemy, can change. LXLight Attack!
1. Chapter 1

L's Notebook

While trying to handle the Kira case, things have been a little tense around here. I've had to deal with a bunch of idiots, and I am this close to proving that Light is the real Kira. I just need to wait for him to slip up. Then everyone will see; they'll see that he's a killer, a ruthless murderer. Even so, I have been having second thoughts about my decision.

It has been a few days now and I am nearly positive that Light is going down. I just wish that I could have these thoughts slip from my mind and never return. In my last entry, I put that I had second thoughts. Unfortunately, those thoughts just keep growing. The more time I spend with the guy, the more I just want to be his friend. I'd hate it if the first friend I made, had to go behind bars. None the less, he is a killer, and I can't put it aside that he's ended lives.

Light and I ate lunch together, it was horrible. The guy is so conceded and never shuts up! Though, I have to admit that he has a way with words. Not saying that I agree with the jerk, but he has a point with Kira's point of view. I'm going to watch a movie with him tomorrow, I wonder if that'll suck too.

L's POV

I arrived at his doorstep, seriously craving a candy. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later, Light opened it. He gestured me in and told me to take a seat. I checked the couch to make sure that there wasn't a landmine around here or some kind of booby trap. I sat comfortably on the end cushion, closest to the TV. He left the room, into the kitchen. He returned with a bowl of popcorn. With a smile, he sat on the other end of the couch. I gave him a look of disgust, and he just laughed at me. I let out a sigh and watched the movie as it started.

When the movie ended, I fell of the couch. I rubbed my eyes and looked at Light. "You fell asleep didn't you," He asked. I nodded my head a little while stretching out my arms and yawning. He sighed as he got up and helped me stand. Even though I have a sleeping problem, that movie put me right to sleep. I walked to the front and shook Light's hand as I left. I walked down the path that leads to my house.

Light's POV

L has been acting stranger than usual. Most of the time he's eating sweets and taking in what I say to him. But now he's been anti-social and gives me occasional dirty looks. I closed the front door and walked to my room. I sat on my bed and lay down. I started to think about what L's been doing with the Kira case. If he wanted to bust me, he would've already done it. He saw me writing in the Death Note one day and turned his back like he didn't see anything. L is a very complex guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Light's Notebook

Well, to start off with this notebook thing, last night was sort of a bummer. I really enjoyed the movie we were watching, yet, L managed to somehow fall asleep. This, by the way, is nearly impossible! Not only that, but he's started to make me feel something. Not in any 'relationship' kind of way, but like I might actually consider him to be a friend.

Today, L has been overly okay with me. Before, he would involve me in types of things because he suspected me, but now, he's changed. We go for walks, which are supposed to be for 'good health.' So L says. He comes to my house and doesn't check for explosives anymore. Heck, we even shop for his candy together! What's going on?

It's been about a week since L has come over, and now I'm worried. Maybe he found _real_ evidence that I'm Kira! Or maybe he is so close to _proving_ that I'm Kira! I can't let this get out into the open, it could ruin everything. And another thing, I haven't seen Misa in a while. Maybe she found some other guy to hang around. Yes, maybe…

Light's POV

The doorbell rang, and I left my bedroom to go get it. My sister and mother were out doing something and my father was working on the Kira case with L. I got to the bottom of the stairs and the doorbell wouldn't stop ringing. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" I opened the door and I saw…L? He was playing it cool, as usual. I let him in and asked if he wanted anything to drink. Same response as always, "No, I came here to see you, Light." We sat on the couch, no one speaking a word. L wouldn't stop looking at me though. I felt very uncomfortable, and I suspect that L knew it.

Of course he knew, what am I saying? Why else would he be staring at me? I glanced back a few times. Then he finally spoke, "It's about the Kira case." I tried not to act nervous. "Oh, what did you find out?" He was silent. What is with L lately? I looked at him, "Are you going to keep me in the dark or what?" He looked forward, "Never mind." I was shocked. "Look, L, since it involves the Kira case, I want to know about it!" He sat there quietly. I sighed, "Whatever, did you want anything else?" He didn't make eye contact. "Do you have any candy left over from that time we went to the store?" That is just like him, "Yeah, hold on a minute."

I left to the kitchen and returned with a variety of candy. "Did you even have to ask? This bowl is full!" I set it on the coffee table in front of the couch. He picked out a few candies and I switched on the TV. From the corner of my eye, I could see L still looking at me; though he wasn't making it as noticeable this time. He ate some of the candy, and then focused on what was on the tube. The news, what else would I have on? After an hour or so, L thought it was time to leave now that my mother and sister were home. I walked him to the door and waved him off.

L's POV

I don't know why I ran out of words to say to Light. And when he asked about the Kira case, I should have answered, why didn't I? Not only that, but I feel weird. Maybe I'm starting a cold. Also, why did he have the TV on in the first place? He should be studying for the big test tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

L's Notebook

I have changed so much in such a short amount of time, I barely recognize myself. But, this isn't about me anymore. This is about Light, and proving to everyone that he is Kira. Why did I not look more into the notebook he was writing in at one time? Maybe next time…

Today was easy, nothing happened. Nothing interesting at least. Not only has this time been a waste, but I get the feeling that Light is really noticing my behavior. On our regular walk for good health, he kept on making conversation with me, making sure that I was talking and not creeping him out with my stare. But it's not just that, I didn't make any eye contact whatsoever on our walk.

Light's at school, preparing for the test that he'll pass anyway. I'm stuck in this suckie place, eyes glued to the computer screen. Researching on the Kira case really takes a lot out of me. Besides, why should I have to research anything? I already know who Kira is, but these idiots don't believe me.

L's POV

I stretch my arms and shut down the computer. I head out the door, on my way to Light's. I arrive with perfect timing. We met at the doorstep of his house. His family was home, so we went up to his room. I sat on his computer chair. He sat on his bed, leaning backward. "How is it that every time you come over, I have to be the first to speak?" I shrugged my shoulders. I turned his chair to the computer desk and turned on the computer. Light stood and walked over, leaning over my shoulder. He tensed up when I went on the internet. I searched recipes for cookies. Light chuckled, which made me smile.

He walked back over to his bed and lay down. I got the perfect recipe, printed it out, and let the computer fall asleep. I turned back to Light. "So, how has Misa been," I questioned. He looked up to me, "I don't know. I haven't seen her in a while." "You didn't kill her too?" He was shocked. I looked up from my paper. "Look, these theories you have of me are very misguided!" "Are they?" He began to get irritated. "Calm down, I was only joking." He didn't believe me at first, and then he let it slide. His mother called up to him, saying she would be gone for a few hours. His younger sister wasn't here either, and it's obvious his father wasn't. His room was very boring, so we went downstairs and turned on the TV. Luckily, he didn't turn it onto the news this time. We both sat on the same couch, in the same position, eating the same candy.

Light's POV

That was too close in my room. And Ryuk wasn't helping. He kept on laughing, which threw off my line of concentration when it came to talking with L. He is this close to proving that I'm Kira, and if I slip up, which I WILL at this point, he'll have no problem locking me up, right?

L's POV

Watching all this TV gets a little old. Time to kick it up a notch! I shoved the bowl of candy to the floor, creating a mess. Then I got right in Light's face. Our eyes were locked onto each other. He hesitated, "What are you doing?" "Staring contest." He looked relieved; I wonder what HE was thinking…

Light's POV

L is seriously starting to creep me out. First he turns anti-social, and just now I thought he was going to make out with me. Not only that, but now I have a huge mess to clean up. It's been half and hour since my mother left, yet, it felt like hours. L won the staring contest and sat back in his regular position. I picked up the bowl and got down to the floor to get the candy. I grabbed a handful, but then I saw another hand. It was L's hand. He helped me picked up all of the candy. I'm surprised I haven't gained weight from all the candy I've been eating.

L's POV

I think I just made myself number one on Light's 'creep' list. I felt bad that he was picking up all of the candy be himself, so I joined in. Before all the candy was picked from the floor, I said, "Light…" He looked up at me and I leaned in and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Light's Notebook

No Entry

Light's POV

Holy crap! L just kissed me! But, I kind of, kissed him back. It was nice and weird at the same time. We parted. What do I do now? Thank him? Please, who thanks people for kisses!? But why did he kiss me in the first place? Why did I like the kiss? Why do I feel like kissing him again!? Why am I asking so many questions that I'm not getting answers to? He stared at me with an emotionless expression. Did he want to see my reaction and not share his? What the hell is going on with me? Ah, too many questions!

L's POV

Light looks nervous or uneasy. More uneasy than anything else, really. I had this weird feeling in my gut, and my thoughts at this moment weren't innocent, by any means. But I can't help but feel like I need to kiss him again, maybe stroke his cheek and run my fingers through that silky hair of his. Light began to sweat. I put my hand on his cheek, then his forehead. "Well, you're not running a fever." I stated. He chuckled, a little shaken. I wonder what was reeling through his mind.

Light's POV

Why can't I stop shaking, am I that nervous? I can't just sit here for too much longer, I might hurt his feelings or he'll take it like a rejection or something along the lines of that. I swallowed down my fear and stared him in the eyes. He was shocked at my sudden burst of courage, and quite frankly, so was I. I said with a soft smile, "That was nice, L." What else could I say? I couldn't just flat out tell him, why didn't we do tongue or something like that. Surprisingly, L smiled wide. "Really," He said softly, "then this'll be nice too." He leaned forward and we kissed again. He pushed forward and I brought my hand to his jawline, stroking it. The kisses were hard and hungry. After a few minutes, we separated.

Our breathing was heavy, and we never took our eyes off of each other. Still breathing heavily, L picked up a piece of candy, "That was exciting." I stared at him for a few seconds, taking in the moment. He looked at and unraveled his candy, then stuck it in his mouth. The mouth I had just kissed. The mouth that I longed for at this moment. I ignored the feeling and continued to pick up the candy. When it was all cleaned up, we sat back on the couch and watched the tube. My eyes were watching it, but my mind wandered.

Many moments later, L glanced at the clock. 11:37 it read. Surprisingly, L didn't say a word about leaving. Instead he continued to watch the TV and munch on his candy. It turned to commercials, again. Finally L asked, "Light, do you want me to leave? It's just that it's late and everything." What, did he think things were going to get out of hand? I hesitated, "Well, it depends." "On what?" "On if you WANT to leave. Hey, maybe we could have a sleepover!" He choked on a laugh. I laughed along with him, even though, deep down, I was dead serious. It was taken as a joke, since the next second he stood and headed for the door. I walked him to it. A rush of chilling air blew through the door. I stepped out with him. It was raining, pouring, with thunder roaring and lightning flashing. I wonder how we couldn't hear nor see this from the inside of the house. We must've been really distracted. We stood there for a few more seconds. "Well," I said with a playful sigh, "it looks as if you're not going home just yet." He smiled, "No, I guess not."

After we walked back in and struggled to slam the door shut, L frowned, "I don't know about you, but TV is beginning to bore me." I chuckled, "Same here. What else would you like to do?" Do the nasty? There was no way in hell I was actually going to say that though. Even if he wanted to, that's a big step forward. We may not be in a relationship now anyways, so, yeah, not going to happen. I saw a hint of blush in his face, but he tried to give off the feeling as if he wasn't with a cool look in the other direction. "I don't know," He said coldly, "I'm not very good when it comes to deciding things. You choose."

I stood there for quite a while until I finally said, "I can't think of anything. My house is boring, I know. Let's go somewhere!"

L's POV

I don't get it; didn't he just say he couldn't think of anything? "Where? It's pouring out there." "That doesn't mean we can't go outside!" He smiled wide, "Come on." We walked down the road, water whipping us in the face and bursts of wind blowing us around, making us stagger or fall completely. When we finally arrived at the destination, I was appalled. Light dragged me out the door, so we could be pushed around by Mother Nature, for fifteen minutes by the way, all so we could go to a park!? And I thought Light was smart. "Ugh, the park?" Light chuckled, "Yup!" My shoulders drooped, "Light, this might have been enjoyable on a sunny day, but now, not so much."

He looked at me, eyes wide, "Really? Where's your inner child L!?" Now I was concerned. I put my hand on his shoulder, face hard. "Light, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it with integrity. Do you do drugs or drink alcoholic beverages?" He laughed, and then quieted. "What are you serious!? Hell no! You know me L; I would never take in that shit." What's with his sudden need for foul language? He rushed to a swing set, trying to fight the powerful wind. I sat in the wet grass. Luckily I brought some candy with me. Only a handful, yes, but enough to satisfy me. I lay down, listening to the weather. I close my eyes, and get in the perfect position. It was so comfortable.

Light shakes me and my eyes shoot open. He chuckled at my startledness. How did I manage to fall asleep again? The sky was dark, but the clouds had cleared and the stars shined brightly. I rubbed my eyes and stuck another candy in my mouth. "What time is it?" I managed to say that much without accidently spitting out my candy. He looked at his watch, "Around two." He was smiling, why is he so happy? I sat up and looked at him. "What are you so happy for?" "No reason." I could hear it in his voice he was lying, but I ignored it. I began to shiver, my clothes were soaked, still dripping wet. Light put his jacket over my shoulders; however, this jacket was dry. I looked at him suspiciously, but I didn't make it noticeable.

We stare at the stars for some time afterwards. Since my boredom grew, I stood and gave Light his jacket back. "Thanks for the excitement. This was fun; we should do it again sometime." I gave him a peck on the lips and walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

L's Notebook

I have been having odd dreams lately. I don't know how else to describe them without insult. Many have to do with Light. The others have to do with the Kira case. So, I guess all of which deal with Light. Thoughts reel through my mind every day, and the same questions pop up. The only way to find out the answers would be to ask the questions, right?

Some time has passed since I last heard from Light. And by "some time" I mean days' time. I think it has been nearly a week since I went to his house. This time, if Light wants to see me, he'll have to come here.

It has been nearly two weeks now and nothing. Not even a phone call. Damn, did I do something wrong or what? That's one of the questions stirring in my head. The big question is, is Light just trying to get me on his good-side so I don't suspect him to be the real Kira anymore? Even if I was in love with Light, I'm not saying I am, 'cause I'm not, if he is the true Kira, he's going down.

L's POV

No Light today, but Missa dropped by. Looking for Light of course. Why would she want to see him now? She's been out of our lives for many weeks. I never liked the sound of her voice, and when I heard her screaming her head off as she walked in, it was like nails on a chalk board. However, what greatly concerns me is that even Missa didn't know where Light was. I searched up the tracker I slipped into Light's jacket. No guarantee he was wearing it though. His jacket is at his house, damn. There's no way he cooped himself in his house for this long, Missa would've broken one of his windows then I'd hear no end to how annoying she is.

Just to be sure, I walked to his house. Besides, it would probably be nice to see a familiar face that isn't a girl who has her arms around you 24/7. I rang the doorbell a few times. No answer. I backed up, and then barged through the door. It broke off the hinges. I guess I used a little too much of my strength, I'll pay for it later. I heard a cry and up the stairs I raced. It came from Light's room. I hesitated before opening the door, it was unlocked. Light was in bed, a rag on his forehead and sweating like crazy.

"L," He said softly, "It's you."

I rushed to his side. Could this be the reason why Light has been cut off from the world around him? And by 'the world' I mean me. He struggled, but he managed to say, "L, I'm glad you're here. I was going to call you sooner, but it's hard to move, and standing isn't an option in this case. I'm sorry…" I put my finger over his lips and softly hushed him. "It's alright Light, but you can't waist your energy talking with me, you need rest." I gave him a smile, and he smiled back with a hint of blush in his cheeks.

The entire day I was Light's nurse, basically. (Minus the white dress and hat, I wore my regular clothes if you thought something else.) Doesn't his mother see how sick her son is? Where is she these days? Though, I have to admit being Light's nurse wasn't all that bad. I got to see him from early in the morning to now. This, by the way, is eleven at night. Unfortunately, I have to leave soon. Light needs his rest and I need to put more focus on the Kira case if I'm going to convince those detectives I'm right. Even though that would mean the permanent end to my relationship with Light, I need to stop Kira at all costs. Eer, I mean, friendship with Light. I can't slip up like that with the others, they might suspect something. Did I mention that all the time I'm spending with Light makes my progress sluggish with the Kira case? They wonder what's slowing me down, and I give them the most generic answer, "nothing."

Before I was going to turn off the lights for Light's room, he shouted, "No! Don't leave me." It startled me, at first, what he said, but I shook it off and walked to his bedside. I looked at him for a few seconds, and what caught my eye was that he wasn't sweating anymore. He didn't look at all like he was suffering from a sickness. He smiled innocently, "L, could you do me one last favor and grab me another blanket from my closet?" I smiled back, and then nodded. I walked to his closet door, opened it, and crouched down so I could search for the blanket Light needed. Immediately after I crouched, a shadow hovered over me. I paused, and then sternly turned around.

Light stood there, perfectly fine and with an evil grin across his face. He chuckled, "You actually believed me. Seventeen hours and you didn't suspect a thing." He threw himself on top of me. I wanted to turn and run, but I would just run into the wall anyways, so there was no point in moving. His face was close to mine. He whispered as he brushed his lips against my neck, "I had to avoid being near you in order for you to come to me. I planned this all just to lure you in. I had my sister and mother leave for many days, on a vacation really, for this very reason. Father is and has been working on the Kira case for many nights now too. If he were to come home, it won't be until later. And now, I can have you all to myself."


	6. Chapter 6

Light's Notebook

No Entry

Light's POV

His skin was so warm. I began running my kisses down his neck and along his chest. I heard his heart beating within, it was racing. I stopped then rose to eye level. He sat there, traumatized, "L-Light, I…" Before he could continue, I burst out laughing. I sprang to my feet, he was now confused. "So, I take it you believed that story, eh L?" His face showed a sign of relief. I gave him a smile, "I AM sick, but not to the point where I can't stand or walk. It wasn't a lie when I told you that I couldn't, but now I feel better." He smiled back, "Oh, well, that explains a lot."

We began to laugh about the whole situation. His laugh was pure, full of happiness. While my laugh was fake, empty, for I truly wanted what I said. And now I probably won't get what I want for a long time to come. Thanks to this little "joke" I played, L probably won't even think of me as the same person anymore. L is an ingenious man, if not now, he'll soon find out what I was truly after.

L, like reading my mind, said, "Light, don't worry about this little charade. I don't think any less of you, if anything, I think even greater of you." It was a surprise attack, and my face showed it all. L chuckled, "Well, I guess we can call it a day." I helped L rise to his feet and walked him to the door. Before he walked out of it he gave me a glance, with a cold, hard glare. He quickly turned and made his way out of here. It felt like the wind had just gotten knocked out of me. I couldn't catch my breath, in other words.

I closed the door and clutched tightly to my chest. "My heart," I said, "it hurts." Worse than anything I've ever felt before now. I stood there, leaning on the door, my free hand crushing the doorknob. What was with that glare? It was so full of hatred, I never saw L look so scary. Why would he glare at me? A second before he walked out the door he was laughing his ass off and he leaves with a glare!? How does that work out? I took a deep breath and gathered my thoughts. I have to see this from his perspective. I have to feel what he felt, think what he thought, and act as he acted.

Okay, maybe not the last one, but definitely the first two! I slowly made my way upstairs to jot down my mind's craziness on a piece of paper before my head exploded. I opened up my brand new journal, the other one I lost. L bought me this one. It had a hard-bound cover, black. The perfect journal; and since it was from L, it's a hundred times more special! I wrote, and wrote, and wrote. It took me the rest of the night to finish my entry. My very first entry filled up half of my journal. I looked at the clock, 6:30 a.m. I hit my head against the wall, completely exhausted. My energy level was at zero or close to it. I slowly closed my eyes, allowing myself to relax, until I heard a knock at the door. I rushed to it, heart pounding. I open it, and there's Misa.

I was so disappointed that I sighed deeply in front of her. She made a pouting face, "Well hello to you too." I didn't step aside to let her in, in fact, I wasn't even in my house, I was in my thoughts. My one and only escape, the emergency exit, was to just drift off to anywhere but here with her. I'd rather be with L right now. Who am I kidding? I _always_ want to be with him, I can't stop thinking about him. Misa snapped me back into reality by slapping me in my face. I was shocked, has Misa gone crazy? Never in a million years would I expect that from her! And I can honestly say, I didn't like the sight. She had her hands on her hips, "What's with you Light? You're just not here today." I looked at her coldly, "You're right, I'm not here. I'm in here." I slammed the door shut and locked it. She pounded on it with her fists, demanding that I open the door. Tsk, like that'll ever happen.

I walked back up to my room, hands in my pockets. Despite the pounding on my front door, things were pretty quiet here. I looked out my window, she was nowhere in sight. I climbed out and made my way to a dirt path. I walked faster than usual, just in case Misa somehow saw that I had left. I walked the sidewalk, listening to cars zipping by and the chirping of the birds. I walked into the candy store, as an apology gift to L for my wrong doings last night. Surprisingly, he beat me in there. He was purchasing a bagful of sugar cubes. He saw me in the door way and quickly bought his items, then walked past me hastily without a second glance.

Before he could get too far, I hollered his name and grabbed his forearm. He pulled away. I paused, hurt, but stormed forward and turned him to me. He looked in the other direction. "L," I said sternly, "What's going on with you? Why are you treating me like this?" He hesitated, "Can we go somewhere a little more private? People are staring." I looked all around; there were tons of sets of eyes locked on us. He took my hand and led me into a gloomy alley. He leaned against the wall while I had to stand a few feet away. He began his explanation.

"Misa came by yesterday. She was looking for you. When I told her I didn't know, she started raising her voice at me. She said she knew about the kisses between us, and that you were only using me for your own personal gain. I was terrified last night, not at the fact that you might actually do what I suspect you wanted to, but that her thesis might have been right. A person as selfish as that, I can't be with. I thought, that maybe, you might have turned into that kind of person." He looked me in the eyes. He looked a little misty-eyed. "That somehow, maybe, you didn't love me, as I you." Tears trickled down his cheeks.

I rushed to him and cupped his face with my hands. "Never L. Never could I not love you." I pulled him to me and squeezed him tightly as our lips met.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously on the Unhealthy Admiration:

He whispered as he brushed his lips against my neck, "I had to avoid being near you in order for you to come to me. I planned this all just to lure you in. I had my sister and mother leave for many days, on a vacation really, for this very reason. Father is and has been working on the Kira case for many nights now too. If he were to come home, it won't be until later. And now, I can have you all to myself."

He sat there, traumatized, "L-Light, I…" Before he could continue, I burst out laughing. I sprang to my feet, he was now confused. "So, I take it you believed that story, eh L?" His face showed a sign of relief.

I helped L rise to his feet and walked him to the door. Before he walked out of it he gave me a glance, with a cold, hard glare. He quickly turned and made his way out of here.

Misa snapped me back into reality by slapping me in my face. I was shocked, has Misa gone crazy? Never in a million years would I expect that from her! And I can honestly say, I didn't like the sight. She had her hands on her hips, "What's with you Light? You're just not here today." I looked at her coldly, "You're right, I'm not here. I'm in here." I slammed the door shut and locked it.

Before he could get too far, I hollered his name and grabbed his forearm. He pulled away. I paused, hurt, but stormed forward and turned him to me. He looked in the other direction. "L," I said sternly, "What's going on with you? Why are you treating me like this?"

"Misa came by yesterday. She was looking for you. When I told her I didn't know, she started raising her voice at me. She said she knew about the kisses between us, and that you were only using me for your own personal gain. I was terrified last night, not at the fact that you might actually do what I suspect you wanted to, but that her thesis might have been right. A person as selfish as that, I can't be with. I thought, that maybe, you might have turned into that kind of person." He looked me in the eyes. He looked a little misty-eyed. "That somehow, maybe, you didn't love me, as I you." Tears trickled down his cheeks.

"Never L. Never could I not love you."

L's Notebook

No Entry

L's POV

I shared my sugar cubes on the walk to his house. His words played repeatedly in my head. A smile was brought to my face. I watched the ground as we walked. We finally reached his house and I saw none other than Misa on his doorstep. She was crying, on hands and knees while pounding the ground. She caught a glimpse of us. She immediately sat straight and gave me the scariest glare. Her eyes flared with anger. She stood, and then stormed over in my face.

Light's POV

"What are _you _doing here!? Didn't you listen to me!? You and Light have nothing special! You may think that you do but you don't, okay!? So quit causing yourself more heartache and just go away! Light doesn't like you, okay!? He will never ever like you!" L looked so hurt he was about to cry. He was already worried that I had no feelings for him, which isn't true, and Misa blurting this out is just making things worse. Besides, who is she to say how I feel about someone? "Misa…" I said quietly. "Yes Light!?" She suddenly turned all cheery and nice, and then made the mistake of getting close in my face. I paused, I'd probably be screwing my chances for getting rid of the evil in this world, but I had to say it. "Misa, if anything, I don't have any feelings for _you_." She gasped, and it was like time had stopped. She froze, so did L.

L stared at me with both compassion and surprise. Tears filled Misa's eyes. "So why don't _you _stop causing _yourself _more heartache?" She began to cry; I didn't need to see that. I grabbed L's hand and dragged him inside of the house. I unlocked the door, then re-locked it when inside. After a few moments, L questioned, "Light, did you mean what you said out there?" I leaned my head against the door then sighed, "Every word." There was silence. I guess it was back to watching the news for criminal's names to pop up so I could get rid of them. Oh well, at least now L is probably on my side with this. However, I can't yet confess to him that I _am_ Kira. I will, for sure, but now just isn't the time.

We spent the rest of the day talking with the TV on in the background. It was noon now. I was in the kitchen, fixing myself a sandwich and L a cupful of sugar cubes. From behind me, I heard footsteps. I turned around with a smile, but it disappeared. Misa stood there, face hard. "How the hell did _you _get inside!?" She smiled, "L went out for a breath of fresh air, so I snuck in." I punched the counter. Was she waiting this long just so she could waltz in here and talk to me!? She rushed over, putting her hands on my shoulder. "Shh, it's okay. Don't get angry, after all, you wouldn't want L to find out the truth that we _are_ the two Kira's as he suspected, do you? Or can you trust him with that now?" My eyes shot open, is she…blackmailing me?


	8. Chapter 8

Light's Notebook

Since I'm spending time with L right now, I'll just jot down this one sentence. Things are going to get a lot harder from here on out.

Light's POV

I stood straight and glared at her. "What are you saying?" I knew exactly what she was saying, but just in case if I overestimated her, I asked anyway. She giggled, "I'm saying that if you keep seeing L, or even look at him for that matter, I will tell him the truth about the "Who's the real Kira" thing. All you have to do is say it's over, you had no feelings for him and that you felt guilty for your actions. Then never speak or look at him again! And, you have to start going out with me." I looked down and stared at the knife on the counter. I _could _kill her if I wanted to, but not like this. I'd rather use my brain and think about this whole situation I should create for her. Unfortunately, this means I have to break L's beautiful heart, and expect that he'll hate me for the rest of my existence.

"Okay," I murmured. "Alright," she squealed, "now get in there and make it happen!" L just walked in from outside. I walked in slowly, heart aching. He looked concerned, "Light? Are you alright?" I walked up to him, face hard. He was a little intimidated. "L," my voice cracked. I couldn't keep the hardness in my face. He pulled me forward in a full embrace. I hugged him back, brushing my head against his. "Oh L," I took deep breaths, "I'm so sorry." "Huh? What do you have to be sorry for?" I regrettably let go of him and backed up a few steps. I looked to the ground, I couldn't make eye contact. "L, I have to confess something to you. About my feelings towards you." He was puzzled. I hesitated, afraid of the outcome, I didn't want it to be like this. Although, I do have to say, I sure do like repeating his name. This whole time my sentences began with his name.

I stood there, making myself look like an idiot. L looked like he was afraid of what I might say as well. Then he turned his attention to the ground. "It's okay, Light, you don't have to say any more. I know where this is going. I'm just glad I got the chance to know the real you, and experience how good of a kisser you were." He walked past me and headed for the front door. I could hear him sobbing. I was about to cry myself. He turned the knob and realized it was locked. He started to struggle and eventually broke it off the door. I didn't want to look at him, in those glorious eyes that were filled with tears at this moment. I looked at him over my shoulder. He was wiping his face with his sleeve while continuously crying. He wasn't even hiding the fact that he was so full of sorrow.

L's POV

I couldn't believe what was going on. It turns out that Light really _didn't _have those feelings that _I_ did. Even so, why did he think that it was okay for him to say he loved me? If he didn't mean it, why did he tell me otherwise? I dropped the doorknob and used both of my sleeves to dry my face. Right then, someone's arms wrapped around me and squeezed me tightly. I tried to stop sobbing, but I couldn't. It felt like the person holding me was doing the same. I tried to look over my shoulder but the person's face stopped me from doing so. The person let go of me and turned me around so I was facing them. It was Light. Tears filled his eyes as he clutched my shoulders tightly. He looked me square in the eyes with such fierceness. The tears slipped from his eyes and ran down his face. He shut his eyes tightly and shouted, "L my feelings for you now are stronger than ever before! I can't imagine life without you!" I gasped. We stood there, he breathed deeply once more. He looked at me and cupped my face, "And since I adore you so greatly, I am able to trust you with my life." I think I began blushing and started to shed tears of joy without even realizing it. We held each other tightly once again. I never expected to be so joyful over Light, who is more important to me than anything else in the world.

"L," He continued, "I am Kira."


	9. Chapter 9

L's Notebook

No Entry

L's POV

Time stopped. The air had been swept from my lungs. My eyes were wide open, but the world was getting dark. My heart stopped. Light told me this with complete integrity. Not a glimpse of dishonesty was in his eyes. The hug had discontinued after he heard me gasp. My world had turned from soaring through the skies to hell in a matter of seconds. What was I supposed to do now? I began to panic. Light was waiting for a response. From the corner of my eye I could see Misa lingering in the hallway to the kitchen. What the hell just went on? Was this her doing? I stuttered, even though that fully brought out my emotions, "I-I, I've got to go." Then I raised the window and jumped through. I raced all the way back to the park where Light and I once went. Ignoring my need for air, I ran through the playground and lay in the grass. In the same spot I did before.

I wouldn't stop panting. My mind was boggled. Did they talk to each other? Didn't Light say that he had no feelings for her and then lock her out? How did she get into the house? But the biggest question remains. Was Light honestly telling me the truth when he confessed that he was Kira? Better yet, is Misa the second Kira? How does Light truly feel about me? Were all those things Misa said, lies? Why is all this drama going on? And yet, there is only one question that keeps popping up.

What am I going to do with Light? Do I turn him in? I just received a confession. Do I leave it be? And keep more lives at stake. If I turn him in, I can forget about my dreams with him. But if I act as if nothing happened, that's not really justice now is it?

Light's POV

I wanted to race out the window and explain everything to L, but right now, he needs his time. I leave my fate in his hands. Rage boiled up inside me as time went by. Misa walked out from the shadows. "What the hell was that Light!? Do you realize what you've done? You just told L everything he wanted to know! Now he'll have no problem locking us up!" I was this close to snapping her neck. "What do you mean "us?" I only told him that _I_ was Kira. I never mentioned _your _name." I bet she felt pretty stupid right now. "B-but, why would you do that?" "Because," I said coldly, "I don't want to have anything to do with you." Tears filled her eyes. I didn't dare look away. I wanted to see her suffer for she has given nothing but pain since her return.

Rem probably would've written my name in her death note, but she wasn't here now was she? This is all going according to plan. Though, I have no idea what will happen next. "Light, I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. But I only did it because I love you! I want you to belong only to me!" I chuckled, "Thanks Misa, but sadly it means nothing coming from you."

L's POV

I lay there, cold and alone. Longing to be with Light, but at the same time, without him. I highly doubt Light would lie to me about something as serious as this. And since that is true, he _is _the real Kira. Just as I suspected. But I hoped it wouldn't be so. However, hoping for something isn't good enough. I should have tried harder to alter his ways. But how could I? Even though I suspected that Light was Kira, I couldn't tell for a fact that he was. So how could I have changed his wishes if I didn't know the whole truth myself? There is a long road ahead. A long road full of questions, what if's, and unwanted outcomes. The only way for the road to end, is for it to begin. It was time that I took a step forward.


	10. Chapter 10

Light's Notebook

It has been many nights since I last saw L. Which is surprising considering Misa was somehow convinced that immediately after he found out that I was Kira, that he would turn me in without a second thought. I guess, it wasn't that easy. Maybe this time apart will do us good. Keeping a certain distance always helps, right? I just wish I knew what was going on in that mind of his. Is it really that difficult of a decision for him? Don't get me wrong, I like the thought of having time to myself and a good chance of him choosing me over justice, but I didn't think it would take this long. It sucks being impatient sometimes.

L's Notebook

It has been exactly seven days since Light confessed to me. Ever since then, my eyes have been glued to the computer screen. (Except for the time I'm taking to write this.) I searched through the deaths that Kira could've caused. My only question at the moment is _how? _Although, even though I have been trying to keep my mind on linking the Kira case with Light, my real concern is how I truly feel about this. Should I turn in Light or not? This is a simple question, that shouldn't take any time answering. The answer should be yes, turn him in, in a heart-beat. But it's not that easy for me. I have let myself grow so close to him, that I might actually consider letting him walk free for my selfishness.

L's POV

The screen is so bright, nearly blinding me. My feelings might get the better of me. I just need a little more time. When that time ends, I will have my permanent answer. And when that time comes, I must brace myself for all outcomes.

Light's POV

"You know Light; you practically screwed yourself over when you confessed to L that you were Kira." Ryuk was seriously beginning to piss me off. He kept droning on about how much I screwed up. I wish he was as easy to shut up as Misa. "Look, you don't have to keep telling me this. I already heard enough of it from Misa, alright?" He chuckled, "So, even your girlfriend's against you, eh?" "She is NOT my girlfriend! Don't ever address her as that again!" He was shocked at my sudden outburst. "Look, I know what I'm doing okay? So let time tell itself." I tossed him an apple then let my mind settle with one thought. L loves me. He said so himself. And he broke down into tears when he thought that I didn't. I know he wouldn't lock me up, I just know it. Then again, he IS the world's greatest detective and he DOES believe that he is justice. But for the time being, I just want to keep in mind that he loves me, and I love him, and that will never change. No matter what happens, I will _still_ love L. If only he knew that, then maybe this would a little easier for him.

L's POV

I was at Light's doorstep now. I rang the doorbell, hands trembling. I had to get a grip on myself. Seconds after the bell rang, Light opened the door. He was both happy and afraid that I was there. I gave a smile and walked in. He closed the door, then, while messing with his hands, asked me, "So, how's life L?" I chuckled. I sat on his couch, "Light, I have decided not to turn you in. You may be Kira, but you're also Light, and the Light _I_ know, is nothing like what the detectives are saying about Kira." He stood there for a while, completely astounded at my choice. Then he took a breath of relief and sat next to me. Now came the hard part. "However, Light, there is a catch. You have to promise to stop this. Stop being Kira." There was silence. I stared into his eyes. It was one surprise after another.


	11. Chapter 11

Light's Notebook

No Entry

Light's POV

I stared at my hands. Not daring to make eye contact with him. If I did, he would see the rage in my eyes. How could possibly dream that I would give up my power? I am God, and not even L will alter the path I have chosen. I have to create the perfect world. A world where there is no evil. Nothing can stand in my way. And if that means I have to write L's name in the death note, so be it. It is a hard fact, one I wish I didn't have to face, but L might leave me with no other choice.

I took a breath and looked him in the eyes with a smile. "L, this will take time, you know? I can't just quit. It's like a person wanting to quit smoking. So I'll just do a little at a time, and eventually, none." That wasn't the answer he was looking for. However, he gave a small smirk and nodded. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly. He leaned his head against my shoulder while closing his eyes.

L's POV

Light is so comfy. I could sleep on him. He's like this soft, comfortable, human-sized bed that even a person with sleeping problems -like me- could easily fall asleep on. After a few more moments, he leaned me against the back of the couch and turned on the TV. I just sat there, glaring at him. He didn't realize that I was awake. An hour had to of passed. Light glanced over in my direction and gasped. He was so surprised that I was not only awake, but once again glaring at him. He seemed uncomfortable and looked in different directions. "Ugh, hey L. How long have you been awake?" "Let's see, umm, about since I got here." He laughed nervously. "Ugh, oh, you don't look too happy." I sighed, "Well, give me a reason why I should be Light. I am lying on your chest, and not two minutes after I close my eyes to sleep, you push me to the side and turn on the TV! Not very romantic."

He scratched his head with a wry smile. "Ugh, oh, oops." I sighed again and paid more attention to what was on the screen than to what Light was talking about. After a while my eyes began to droop. "L," Said Light firmly, "have you been listening to anything I've been saying?" I looked at him, then back at the screen and shook my head. He sighed deeply and finally shut up. The news came back on and what I saw was shocking. I looked at Light; he seemed to be unfazed by this. Misa is dead.


	12. Chapter 12

L's Notebook

After hearing that Misa was dead and Light being unaffected by it really freaked me out. So, not directly after, but soon after we got the information, I said I had to leave. Light didn't suspect anything, such as my thoughts telling me that he did this. Why else would he seem so heartless? Didn't he care at all? Though, Light is quite the actor. If he wanted me to think that he didn't do it, he would've put on a show. Instead, he gives me the reverse effect. Either that or he honestly didn't care that she died. I care, however. How could I not? I hated her, yes, but not to the point where I wanted her to die.

L's POV

I dressed nicely tonight. Nice black jeans with a white tee shirt, then black sneakers to along with it. The special occasion is a date with Light to the Cinema, cheap theatre, as I like to call it.

Light's POV

I dressed in my regular clothes tonight. It is a special occasion, but my clothes are nice already. I don't need to overdo it. The Cinema wasn't far from my house, so I could easily walk there.

L's POV

I stood there for a bit. Oh Lord, what was taking Light so long? It's like I'm going out with a freakin' woman! Then, out of the blue, there he was. Looking as dashing as ever. He checked me out, "Looking good, L." I smiled to his compliment, absolutely refusing to blush. We watched Godzilla, the American version, with the actor known as Mathew Broderick as the main character. I teared up when the movie finished. Sure, the lizard was huge, had a temper, and wanted to eat them, but it was just living its life. It didn't know any other way to go. The humans create it, and then kill it. What kind of logic is that?

Light and I walked the streets, admiring the starry night. We somehow got all turned around and ended up lost. We were a ways away from any place that I would've recognized. Light took my hand and led me through the maze of pavement. Later, we arrived at his house. I should've known. I walked in with him, setting the bag of extra popcorn on the kitchen counter. Light switched on the news. I sighed while rolling my eyes, then headed for his bedroom. I could use a little time to myself, not in any building of _mine_ however, in a dark room just to think.

I closed his door and lay on his bed. The lights remained off. I breathe smoothly while going through my thoughts. After a few moments, Light hollers my name. I don't rush, but I paced myself to the first floor. He pointed to the TV screen. I listen to the reporter babble. Soichiro Yagami had just committed suicide. Or so they thought. Investigators say he withstood a heart attack before jumping off the edge. They played the film one caught with his cell phone. From what I saw, Soichiro fell off the edge, he didn't jump. I glanced at Light a couple of times. He seemed to be traumatized at the sight. Though, I couldn't fully trust Light's emotions on this. After all, _he_ could have been the one to cause this.

I didn't know how I should react. I sat next to Light and slithered my arm across his shoulders. He looked as if he was almost ready to cry. Almost being the key word there.

Light's POV

My hands trembled with fear. Ryuk looked confused. For once he kept his trap shut. Then, L requested getting me a glass of water. I nodded hastily. When he exited the room, I relaxed against the back of the couch. A grin grew on my face. "So Light, you feel any hint of remorse?" Ryuk questioned. I chuckled, "Now why would I? He was getting suspicious of me, despite L's efforts to convince him I was completely clean. L's sudden surrender of me being a suspect only grew his concerns. At first he did defend me, but those thoughts gradually withered away." Ryuk laughed, "Well, okay, but that's not what I meant. Don't you feel guilty for lying? You told L you would quit being Kira, yet you're doing the exact opposite."

I sat there, puzzled. I was practically at war with myself. I wanted a perfect world where there is no evil, but I also wanted to have L. "L, doesn't have to know about this." Ryuk's smile grew, "Maybe you won't tell him, but he already suspects that you did this. He glanced at you a few times while the reporter spoke. He wasn't hiding his thoughts in the least. His face said it all." I frowned, "Is that so?" Just then, L walk in. He handed me the glass of water and I took a few sips. I set it on a coaster. There was silence.

Finally, L said, "You may want some time to yourself right now, I'll check up on you tomorrow, okay?" I smirked and nodded once. He walked out the door. "Follow him," I ordered. "Huh? Why should I" I held up an apple, "You follow him, you get an apple. You don't follow him, no apples, ever." He groaned, and then left to follow L.

L's POV

I do suspect Light for killing his father, however he can, but I saw he was very emotional about it. Then again, he is a one-of-a-kind actor. I stopped. "What am I doing? This is an emotional time for Light! If I left, who knows what he might do!?" I raced back to Light's front door.

Light's POV

Ryuk soared through the wall, "L's coming back, as we speak. Now give me that apple!" I tossed him the apple and walked up to the door. I unlocked it and opened it. L hadn't yet reached it, and with the opening of the door, it shocked him. He stopped in his tracks. Then I finally realized my mistake. How did I know that he was coming back? I began to sweat a little; my nerves were getting to me. L's face showed the question that he didn't need to word. "I watched you leave. But then you turned around." He stepped forward, "Damn right I turned around." Then and there he pulled me into a hug.

"I shouldn't leave you alone in an emotional time like this." An unwanted, evil grin appeared on my face. I couldn't hold it back. Luckily, L was hugging me, so he couldn't really see my face. Don't get me wrong, I love L. But it amuses me with how little he knows.


	13. Chapter 13

Light's Notebook

L spent the night here. Sometimes he just amazes me with how much he contradicts himself. The only downside to Soichiro dying was that I had to pretend to be completely and utterly depressed about it. I wanted to look at him lewdly, but it wasn't going to happen. He had nothing but pity and empathy in his eyes. How could I switch that to sexual conduct? At least now that he's feeling sorry for me, the suspicions for the murder of Misa would leave his mind, temporarily of course. I don't understand his logic on that, however. It was truly imminent, with or without my help.

Light's POV

I opened my eyes to see L cuddled up against me, still awake. He wasn't aware of my consciousness though. He was in his own world right now. Instead, I just laid there, breathing in his fragrance. How so very delicious his aroma was. Then again, he does eat nothing but sweets. Maybe that's what's making me hungry. I don't know. As L's imaginary world grew more intense, his clutch got tighter and tighter until it was difficult to breathe. I finally moved and raked my fingers through his, wild yet silky, hair. He snapped back into reality and looked up at me with big, puppy dog eyes.

He looked so irresistible. Not to mention, we're both kind of in my bed with no tops on. So, yeah, he can't really blame me for thinking with such perversion right now. I smiled at him while running my fingers along his neck. "How are you holding up?" He asked. "Better, now." The 'now' I murmured so he couldn't hear me. He pulled himself higher so we could kiss. His hands touched me gently and pulled me closer. The kisses began to get a little rougher but the touches remained tender. The breathing got heavy and the movement increased. I wanted him badly, though I wasn't going to say that, that might be a little too much. I somehow stayed on top of him after we rolled around.

I parted our lips and licked on his throat. His moans were a major turn on. I returned to his lips, sharing saliva and feeling his tongue against mine. Just then, he gently tried to push me away, but I pushed forward. The next push was forceful. Our lips and tongues disconnected. I was still on top of him, feeling his flesh against mine. Our breathing was even heavier. I brought my hand to his face and stroked his cheek. He put his hand on top of mine. When he caught his breath he said, "There's nothing I'd like to do more . . ." "But . . .?" "But there's just too much going on right now. It's not the right time. I mean, your father, and Misa, just died." As soon as he said her name, I was completely turned off. I got off of him and sat at the end of the bed.

L's POV

Now instead of unsure, I felt guilty. I just teased him. I sat up straight and watched him. After a few moments I could see he was taking it really hard. Maybe his way of recovering from tragedies is to get his mind off of them. I do that sometimes. Maybe that's what he was doing. Helping him recover and making me feel very sexy at the same time. He was helping both of us, and I just stopped it. Why don't I think of these things ahead of time? I crawled to where he was sitting while also trying to pull up my pants that he nearly ripped off.

Light's POV

Oh man, will we ever . . . ? I don't know anymore. . . Is there something wrong with me? Is he not attracted to me like I am him? What the hell's going on anymore? Aww crap, I'm doing that questioning thing again. It startled me when I felt his hands on my shoulders. He kissed the side of my neck a few times, and then brought his hands down to my lower back. I turned slowly, and we both grabbed each other. We were in perfect sync. The kissing, movements, touching, everything. The moaning, feelings, sweat being shared, it was all so very . . . sexy. The clothes were torn off. The blankets were . . . where were the blankets? Ryuk Left a long-ass time ago.

He said he would get nightmares if he stayed, so, yeah. It was getting so intense. So deliciously fun. He bit me a few times in different areas. Of course I bit him back; I wasn't going to just take it. We were pretty loud. I bet Ryuk does get nightmares, ha! After the messing of the hair and the fantastic touching of the bodies was over, we lie there, staring into each other's eyes.

Finally, I was officially his, and he was officially mine.


	14. Chapter 14

L's Notebook

No Entry

L's POV

Light and I just lay there for a few more moments. Then, he gets out of bed; struggles to put his pants back on, and proceeds through the door and down the stairs, hollering that breakfast will be done soon. I sat up, observing Light's room. It caught my eye when I noticed that one of Light's drawers wasn't fully closed. I slipped on my jeans and walked to it. I hesitated before opening it. Would this be considered invading Light's privacy? I decided I didn't really care. It's his fault for leaving it unparalleled to the rest. He's more obsessed with that kind of stuff than I am. I'm surprised he didn't catch it himself.

I slid it open, and there was only a black notebook inside. It read "Death Note." I made a quizzical look and picked it up. Just then, Light burst through the door and tackled me. The notebook slid across the hardwood floor. Standing directly behind it, a stranger. The bed was blocking his or her body, but they're feet were questionable already. Not to mention, when did anyone get in here? How long have they been there? I picked myself off of the floor; standing before me was some creature that I don't recall seeing in a textbook or in an article on the internet.

My eyes widened and my mouth gasped. Light rushed passed me and grabbed the notebook. He looked at me, then at the demon. He sighed, at that moment I had done something he could have lived his whole life without. He walked up to me with a small grin. "L, is everything alright?" I was paralyzed with fear. Swallowing became a dreadful challenge for me even. Light shook me, "L! Are you listening? It's important!" Finally, I looked in his eyes and nodded slightly. For a moment, he gave me a devious look. He held up the book. "If I write people's names in this notebook, they will die." He couldn't hold in his excitement.

I broke out in laughter. When I grew calm, I pointed to the thing. "Okay, _that_ threw me for a loop. Who's under there? They did a bang up job with the costume. And this notebook weapon thing, wow. Thanks Light, I needed that. Whew, you made my day." He looked as if he was about to punch me, and the demon guy chuckled. Light sighed, "Alright, since you obviously think this is some kind of joke I'm playing, I'll prove it to you." He slammed the notebook on his computer desk and snatched his pen. Concern grew inside of me. If this joke were indeed the truth, was he really going to put someone's life to an end only to prove a point?

He jotted down a few words, and then sat in a relaxed manner. He tossed his pen and held the notebook in my face. _Sayu Yagami . . . Sachiko Yagami. _My eyes widened; I wanted to speak, but at the moment I was speechless. If it's true, he would really murder the only family he had left? They both arrived late last night from doing whatever. Their screams pierced my ears. I grabbed the notebook and flipped through the pages. All the criminals who have died recently were in here. So were all the names of the detectives working on the Kira case, except for mine, however. Misa's name was also located in the notebook. At the top of that page, to be exact.

I dropped the notebook, horrified at the sight and what I just witnessed. I stepped back and bumped against the wall. "Why, Light? Why did you do this?" A wide smile appeared on his face, as if he was just dying for me to ask. "To create the perfect world. A world where there is no evil." "You'd still have a problem. Even if you did kill every criminal in the world, there'd still be you. If you're able to do all this, you're just as evil as they are, if not worse." He chuckled, "No, I'm god, just passing judgment." There was silence for a while. I turned to face the window. Since this whole charade wasn't false, then what the hell is that guy? Light walked up and grabbed me by the shoulders. I faced him as he spoke. "L, just think about it. You and I could rule the new world together. I want you by my side as we're worshiped."

I smiled, "Oh Light." He pulled me into a full embrace. I eyed the notebook. The pen ended up on the floor, not too far from it. I pushed away and darted for it. Light jumped and caught my feet. I tumbled to the ground. I reached for the notebook. It was right there. However, Light pulled me down and held me there. "What're you trying to do? I tell you my deepest, darkest secret, and your response is to kill me? Don't you love me anymore?" My heart ached and tears ran down my face. I Pushed forward and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my body instead of keeping them planted on the floor. In a split second, I scrambled to the notebook. Light clenching tightly to my jeans. They came off as I grabbed the pen and scribbled him name inside.

His face was all that was in my mind. I couldn't even think of what I was doing. I was killing the one I loved. When Light crawled on top of me, he peered over at the notebook. I turned around and spent the rest of the time kissing the hell out of him. His tears reached my lips. Soon, he gasped out of pain. I held him tightly as he left. After a while, he stopped moving. Stopped breathing. Stopped beating. I held him there, never wanting to do what I did. But this wasn't justice. He was living a fantasy. Not tyet, but soon enough, I would see him again…


End file.
